Coffee With A Pirate
by VampireOncerWhovianTribute
Summary: Emma has been having dreams about Hook and when he turns up on her doorstep she decides to hear him out over coffee. Slightly CaptainSwan


**This is a Captainswan one-shot. It is set after 2x09 when Cora and Hook come to Storybrooke. Slightly AU.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT if I did Captainswan would be canon. It belongs to ABC.**

_ "You are bloody brilliant. Amazing. May I see it? The compass." Emma saw herself pull the compass out and show it to Hook. "It's more beautiful than legend. Come. Let's go." Emma wanted to scream at herself in anger as he extended his hand and she quickly chained him to the wall. She watched herself walk away as Hook shouted after her "Swan, SWAN, SWAN!"_

"Hook" Emma gasped. She was sitting up in bed, panting. She held her face in her hands and breathed out deeply. She had the same kind of dream every night memories of her and Hook, the times when he betrayed her, the moments when he made smile and many more, but the worst dream of all was the one she just had. She hated reliving that moment because she hated facing the real reason she left him, she was beginning to develop feelings for him and she was too scared to take the risk, she had Henry to think about now and she knew that Hook would not be good for him. She kept wondering what would have happened if they had climbed back down the beanstalk and continued on their journey. Emma shook her head to clear her thoughts. Hook was in the Enchanted Forest. She was never going to see him again. She could not risk another Neal.

She turned to the bedside table and looked at her alarm clock, 7:00, it was a Sunday so she knew neither her parents nor Henry would be up yet. She could either go back to sleep or go to the kitchen and have breakfast, because of the fear of more dreams she chose the latter. She got out of bed and didn't bother to redo her hair or change out of her pyjamas, she needed a coffee, now. Emma trudged down the steps still half asleep, yep she definitely needed a coffee.

Before she could put the kettle on there was a knock at the door. She turned towards the door and groaned, _who would be knocking at this time in the morning? _She didn't bother to try to look presentable – as she was still in her pyjamas and still had bed-hair – before she walked towards the door and opened it. "Hello beautiful" A familiar voice greeted her. When Emma saw who it was she instantly slammed the door in their face. _Was she still dreaming? Was it actually him? Only one way to find out I guess. _She took a deep breath in and out to calm herself _you can't risk another Neal _she repeated before once again opening the door. "Ah Emma, for a second I thought you weren't going to let me in." Hook walked straight past her and into the living room, Emma rolled her eyes as she closed the door again.

As she walked back to the kitchen she saw Hook open his mouth to say something but she raised a hand. "I think I need a coffee before we begin this conversation, Hook." He raised an eyebrow in confusion. "It's a drink, it gives you an energy boost." He nodded. Emma wondered where all the innuendo had gone, charming-Hook had somehow been replaced by serious-Hook and she kind of missed it. "Would you like one?" "I guess so, new world might as well try new things." Emma put the kettle on and retrieved to mugs from a cabinet. "Well trust me you've got a lot of things to try." She smiled at Hook and he smiled back, a genuine smile, one she hadn't seen before. She quickly turned back around to retrieve the coffee mix and two sugars for herself. "Sugar?" She asked Hook. "Yes, honey?" There's the Hook she knew so well. "And just for that comment you're not getting any." "Getting what?" Emma could practically hear the smirk in his voice. She was about to glare at him when the kettle dinged.

Emma sat down across from Hook sipping her coffee, he was sitting there staring at it still hesitant to drink his. "It's gonna go cold if you just let it sit there." "I'm just trying to figure out if you've poisoned it." "Try something new Hook." Emma was referring to the coffee but she realized that it was the same thing he'd said to her in the giant's castle _"try something new, darling, its called trust." _They both knew it but neither of them said anything as Hook took a hesitant sip from his mug. He coughed and made a sour faced and she burst out laughing. "That's disgusting!" He exclaimed, Emma smirked, _that's what he gets for being cocky_.

"So how did you get to Storybrooke? With Cora I'm guessing." Emma asked. He set the mug aside and looked back at her. "Smart lass. The bean." Emma gave him a confused look before he continued. "The waters of Lake Nostos were able to restore the bean's powers. So we went on my ship and sailed into a portal." "Wait your ship? Your ship is here." Emma was shocked she didn't realize he still had is ship. "Of course. How could I call myself a Captain without a ship? She's resting at the docks."  
"And Cora? Where's she?"  
"She left shortly after we arrived and she took her things with her." Emma nodded, so far she could tell he wasn't lying but she still had to ask one thing. "Why'd you come here? I would've thought you'd be getting your revenge on Rumpelstiltskin by now." Before he could answer Emma heard footsteps coming down the metal stairs. "You're screwed." She said to him as they both turned to look at the staircase.

"Hook?" Her mother exclaimed, clearly shocked to see the pirate who was supposed to be in the Enchanted Forest sitting in her kitchen. "That's Hook?" David said as he began charging towards the captain. "Henry go back to your room." She called to him and when she saw him hesitate she said a bit louder "Now!" She turned back to see Hook greeting the prince with a smile before receiving a fist to his face. "That's for flirting with and betraying my wife and my daughter." Emma saw David turn to get his sword and could do nothing but smile because she knew Hook kind of deserved it. "I see where you get your right hook from, Swan." Emma smiled at him over her mug and she continued to drink her coffee. David raised his sword to the pirate's throat and Emma rolled her eyes, sometimes he was just embarrassing. "What are you doing in my apartment? Did you break in?" And stupid apparently. "Dad, if he had broken in do you think I'd be sitting her having coffee with him?" David's eyes flicked to the coffee mugs, then to Emma and back to Killian, he cautiously lowered his sword.

Emma turned back to Hook. "Killian, you should probably leave now." He nodded his thanks and hopped out of his seat. "Nice seeing you again Snow. Pleasure meeting you, Charming." He finally turned to her. "Emma…" He left it hanging and Emma nodded knowing that was his way of thanking her for hearing him out. He turned and walked out the door and her eyes did not leave him until the door closed behind him. In a way she was happy that he was back, maybe the dreams would stop now that she knew he was safe. Although considering he was in town to kill Gold he wouldn't be safe for long.

**Hope you enjoyed that. There was a bit of protective!Charming just cos I love it so much. If there were any spelling/grammatical/continuity errors please PM and I'll edit the story. Please R&R thanks.**


End file.
